


Potionary mistake

by Tiffsyyy



Series: Writevember 2018 → SVT [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, heat - Freeform, plotless smut, potion x science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: When a laughing potion goes wrong





	Potionary mistake

"Jun-hyung! Hyung!"

 

Jun turned around to see seungkwan and chan running towards him, both out of breath and panicked.

 

"What happened? You guys look like you saw someone die" Jun asked. They both panicked more "wait you guys actually–"

 

"We didn't see someone die but we need your help because we don't know what to do" seungkwan cut in

"What happened?"

"Well" chan started "we wanted to prank Hansol by making a laughing potion so that he can't stop laughing"

"We followed a recipe!" Seungkwan said "but apparently the wrong one"

"What did you guys make?" Jun asked

"We didn't know we did it wrong until Hansol drank it. It wasn't a laughing potion we'd made but a..." Seungkwan trailed off

"You see, to my knowledge, we needed endorphins and a little bit of nitric oxide but since we followed the recipe, the amount of nitric oxide is quite a lot and as for the endorphins..." Chan was hesitant to finish

"We had put in dopamines instead" seungkwan said

As they spoke, Jun felt horror creep up his chest. "Which means...?"

"The best way to put it that we've put Hansol in a state of 'heat' "

"Couldn't you help him?" Jun asked

"We could but we're minors" seungkwan replied

"Then–"

"We wanted to make a laughing potion not.. this!" Chan said

"Where is he now?"

"His room"

Jun rushed to Hansol's room. On the way, he stopped by his room for a basin of water, which he added ice from his mini fridge, and a wash cloth, as well as a bottle of drinking water. Then, he headed over.

When he opened the door, even before, he heard a deep groan of pain. Hansol must be in pain from the muscle contractions. It was evident when he opened the door and saw that Hansol was curled up in his bed, face red and panting from pleasure

"Hey, Hansol.. how are you feeling?" Jun said, sofly as he can. He got a breathy moan as a reply. He touched the younger's face– it was really hot.

"I'll take off your clothes so you don't overheat, okay?" Jun said. He was doing all this but he knew he'd need to take action soon. Easing Hansol into it was one step.

After stripping Hansol bare, except his boxer briefs (he tried hard to ignore the stiff hardness Hansol had), he dipped the wash cloth in the cold water and wiped Hansol's body with it. The cooling temperature seemed to relax Hansol a bit but he was still flushed and needy.

"J-jun" Hansol stuttered

"Yes, dear?"

"Help–" he stopped, his eyes rolling back for a moment "me"

Jun hesitated. He picked up the water bottle and coaxed Hansol to drink a little bit first, reasoning that he was scared Hansol might get dehydrated. On the second sip, Jun asked Hansol to gurgle before swallowing.

He did this because he was scared that the residue of the potion was still sticking around in Hansol's mouth and if Jun kissed him (bound to happen), he might get affected too.

He sat back, hesitant to move but pushing it aside and taking off his shirt. He needed to help Hansol. Potions like these... They don't wash out of the system so easily. Especially when there was quite an amount of nitric acid in it.

He started with kneading Hansol through his thin boxer briefs. There was already a wet patch of precum.

As he palmed Hansol, the younger gripped onto the sheets, squirming and obviously over sensitive. Jun didn't want to stall anymore so he slipped the boxers down. His dick was flushed and looked painfully hard and Jun wasted no time. Starting from the tip, he used the precum to lubricate his way down. Hansol panted and moaned and asked for more. Jun licked the tip, giving it a small suck before licking the entire length on the under side, specifically on a barely obviously popped vein. Hansol nearly screamed and buried his hands in jun's hair.

Jun wrapped his hands around the base and took the rest of the length into his mouth, deepthroating it as gently as he could. He envisioned his teeth retracting and let his tongue do it's job. He slowly let Hansol's dick fuck in and out of his mouth.

"God– ah! Jun.. faster.. mmph" was all Hansol could muster in that pitiful condition. Jun licked the fingers of his free hand and started rimming at Hansol's

A moment later, Hansol came into jun's mouth. Jun took the wash cloth and wiped down the mess.

"How are you feeling?" Jun asked after he's had a swig of water. It was obvious that wasn't enough.

He's never done this before– what's the next step? Seungkwan and Chan should have gone to Jisoo instead, or Jeonghan. They had experience he didn't have. Suddenly, a hand grabbed on his and pulled him down and two seconds later, he was kissing Hansol. It was passionate, lips and tongue locked in a battle. They finally stopped when both parties reigned defeat over the other, both panting from satisfaction

"I've liked you for so long..." he heard himself say. It was true. He had held feelings for Hansol for so long– even told seungkwan about it but he made sure the rattle box had his lips zipped.

"Me too" Hansol said and they were kissing again in full force. As they kissed, Jun worked on unbuckling his jeans. And pulling it down

"Just a second" Jun said. He stripped out of his itchy clothing and climbed back on the bed. He gripped Hansol's dick and slowly rubbed it back to life. Hansol's breath hitched. There was a small smile on Hansol's lips when he continued making out with Hansol

"Feels... So good" Hansol said. "Can– can I have you?"

Jun didn't know what to make of this but he propped Hansol's legs on his shoulders and kneeled down between his legs. He licked a strip from Hansol's puckering hole to the tip of his dick. He licked his fingers again and started rimming Hansol. Hansol letting out small moans, panting and out of breath. On normal occasions, this would only cost a bit of pleasure and more pain but the potion has amplified the sensitivity of the nerve endings on Hansol's private region. He inserted two fingers at once and Hansol let out a ragged breath, euphoric from the experience.

Jun added another finger and started spreading him wide open. He wasn't worried that he was too big for Hansol– he worried it might hurt. Fearing Hansol might be in pain, he pumped Hansol's dick faster. He stopped when he felt the inner muscles clench and unclench.

"You– you don't have condoms, right?" Jun asked sheepishly. Hansol, still dazed in his own personal stars, shook his head. Jun pursed his lips. "Can I do it raw?"

"Preferably" was all the answer he had. Jun nodded. He helped Hansol so his head was properly lying on the pillows. He positioned his half aroused hardness on the puckering hole.

"Take a deep breath relax, ok?"

He himself took a deep breath and thrusted into the velvet depth. He hissed when Hansol instinctively clenched tightly around him but Hansol relaxed when he gave gentle butterfly kisses on Hansol's neck. Hansol's hands that held onto his shoulder gave him a soft squeeze, signalling that he could move. He slowly pulled out and drove in in. Hansol whined, faster, harder but the elder was gentle; he feared hurting the younger.

Soon, he had a steady rhythm. In out, in out; the soft sounds of squelches and skin slapping bounced off the walls along with grunts and moans from the pair. Jun was altogether glad that school was over when seungkwan and chan decided to prank Hansol. Less teachers. Possible increase of student's but he needn't worry of walk ins– seungkwan was Hansol's roomate.

Hansol, high from the potion, high from the pleasure, felt the deep monster in him asking to be released. It was obvious that Jun was a dancer who specialized in sensual styles, not from the afternoons he'd spy on the elder in the dance studio from the field but from the way Jun skillfully and sharply moved within him. His hand slipped off jun's shoulder to his own needs, pumping with the rhythm of each thrust. Hips bucking to the sounds of his own voice. He had realized that this love making was more passionate than that of what the beginning had brought. When Jun first entered during his highest sensitivity, it was awkward and solely help. But when they kissed

When they kissed.

Hansol let out a silent scream to the sky when he felt the hot, wet flesh envelope his areola. His body jumped when the sudden change in angle brought jun's manhood to his prostate area. Yes, he said. The monster demanded, growled to be freed and he pumped faster. He demanded faster.

"Ju~n! Faster! I'm so close.."

Jun sped up, the sounds of skin slapping and hips bumping now prominent. The moans were louder and so was his thoughts. It didn't take long. He gave Hansol a good long suck on his nipples and gone was he. The monster was released. White ribbons of victory broken, he thrusted for another minute before he too came.

Both were panting. Both were exhausted. The potion was washed out. Jun collapsed to the side, his back muscles sore from the amount of hip thrusting. He slowly pulled out and panted. Hansol's flesh hurt from the stimulation. He wasn't walking tomorrow.

"Thank you... Jun-hyung" Hansol said when their pains and highs had subsided. He didn't get a spoken reply but a simple kiss to the cheek.

Maybe he still felt hazed but he swore his heart did a dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry of the quality is a little lower for this fic. Bear in mind, I haven't written this genre for over a year. 
> 
> I would also like to note that I have decided to skip writing (or finishing) the prompt following this as I couldn't muster up the inspiration and energy to do so. 
> 
> Thank you for your support for my previous few writevember fic up till date


End file.
